


Unsatisfactory

by CaMerAnon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, USUK Secret Santa 2016, Vampire!Arthur, Werewolf!Alfred, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaMerAnon/pseuds/CaMerAnon
Summary: It hadn't been their first meeting. But, there was something the vampire had that Alfred couldn't resist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift fic for soda-rebel in tumblr for the usuk secret santa 2016. Reposted from my tumblr, myblackcamera. Warning for implied sex.

When Arthur felt himself crash into a nearby tree, he was not surprised when his eyes met enraged blue ones.

"I told you to stay away from here." Alfred growled, digging his nails into Arthur's shoulder as he pinned both his hands on them.

"And since when have I ever listened to you?" Arthur rose a brow.

Alfred grabbed Arthur by his neck, raising him so his feet went of the ground, leaving his hanging rather painfully in the air. If it weren't for his vampire strength, the werewolf would've been broken him into pieces already.

Now, this hadn't been their first encounter. They had stumbled upon each other on numerous occasions, but none as memorable as the first meeting. The first time they'd met was when Alfred was looking for his brother. Arthur was feeding on that time, but not a minute after they've met, they had immediately attempted to kill each other. It had ended in a rather bloody defeat on both ends, which prompted even more duels in the succeeding meetings. But their last encounter...

"I'd have expected you to treat me with more kindness after our last meeting." Arthur stated.

At the reminder of that rather gratuitous night, Alfred glared at him. "This is our territory. I had allowed you leeway the last time and I promise you, I would not hesitate killing you right this second." 

"Leeway, is it?"

"In my defense, you had caught me at an unfortunate moment at that time."

"Well that flash heat was rather fortunate for me, I daresay. However," Arthur smirked. "that had left me rather unsatisfied."

"Unsatisfied, you say?" Alfred growled in reply and buried his face Arthur's neck, breathing in his scent. He trailed kisses across his bare torso, having torn the shirt in barbaric manner. His hand started roaming on his torso while Arthur found his into Alfred's hair. Their bodies ground together in perfect bliss, earning a moan from both parties.

Alfred smirked at him, dark intentions plastered all over his expression. "You came here for me, didn't you."

Arthur coherently moaned in reply. Pleased to have elicited this reaction, Alfred continued. "Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint now, would I?"

  
  
  

Alfred woke to the feeling of hamds brushing his hair. "Arthur?" He was surprised to see the vampire in his arms, not having left yet. 

"Hush, now. Back to sleep." Alfred's will to wake waned as he was lulled back to bed by the ministrations of Arthur's cool hand. As Alfred was about to fall back asleep again, he felt the ghost of a pair of lips on his forehead. 

"Sweet dreams, love." Arthur smiled as he brushed a lock of hair from the werewolf's face. He left, leaving behind a freshly cut hibiscus right beside his beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, this was inspired by the ask blog ask-theundeadhusbands.


End file.
